


Threat

by Santsi



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santsi/pseuds/Santsi
Summary: "Oh no. Watch it, Donna. You're treading on thin ice."- The greatest threats are the ones we ignore.  300 word drabble





	

It just happened.

Quick, fast, no mercy. She would have expected something this intense to have a slower onset. Some kind of warning. Some inkling of a feeling that said, "Oh shit. Watch it, Donna. You're treading on thin ice."

But unfortunately the heart gives no warnings. Unfortunately, there is no helping how you feel- only accepting it as a part of life's perpetual unfairness or deny, deny, deny. Until you feel yourself crushing beneath something that you don't understand because you don't want to.

All of the sudden, she was just beautiful. All of the sudden, the slight of her back was mesmerizing, her skin was flawless, her hands were like liquid. Out of nowhere the girl was a rush of something she wished, wished, wished would go away.

But honestly, it felt so good that-

Maybe, it was worth it.

So while she's sitting there, black silk cascading over her shoulder like a waterfall she wanted to drown in, with her perfect, perfect smile, and gorgeous, gorgeous eyes, maybe it was okay for her to keep dreaming.

Maybe it was better than nothing.

Or maybe she'll open her bossy mouth and she can just tell her to 'shut up' and pretend everything is simple.

It's not like it will ever happen anyway, and that's what she'll keep telling herself.


End file.
